I Don't Know Ya
by capsiclerogers
Summary: "I don't know ya," I said. "I'm James Diamond. Now you do." SLASH; KAMES/CARGAN. Rated M for later chapters.
1. I Don't Know Ya

**Okay, this has been sitting around in my Doc Manager for weeks now, so I'm just going to publish it.  
>I'm having some issues with "Is It Real?" and I keep changing the chapter.<br>So yeah... Anyways, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"That sounds stupid, Carlos," I scoffed, waving my friend off like an annoying fly buzzing around my face.<p>

"Kendall, you think everything sounds stupid. Why can't you just have fun for one night?" he asked me.

"Because going to a bar isn't fun. There are just drunk sweaty people that grope each other all night long. It's gross, really," I stated very matter-of-factly, turning back to my TV.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

I side-glanced at him. "No.

He groaned and threw a throw pillow at my face. "Kendall, it's almost my birthday! You need to do something for me."

I sighed. Of course he was going to pull something like that on me. He was Carlos.

"Fine," I gave in, turning off my TV and standing up. "We'll go."

The small Latino squealed and rushed off towards the car, me following reluctantly.

* * *

><p>The club was loud and stuffy, and I hated it the second I stepped in. Crappy pop music was blasting through the speakers and the distasteful odor of alcohol entered my nose. It was just plain disgusting. People here were disgusting, and I'm not sure why the birthday boy <em>insisted<em> on being here.

I felt a tug on the sleeve of my plaid shirt as Carlos clung to my arm.

"See? It's not so bad."

I crinkled my nose. "Uh, it's horrible actually. You don't even like drinking. Why are we really here?"

Carlos attempted to hide his flushed face from me, but it really didn't work.

"I just wanted to have fun, that's all! Is that so hard to believe?" the smaller boy snapped.

I exhaled and noticed him looking at one particular part of the room. Instantly, something clicked inside my head and I knew what Carlos was here for... or _who_.

I chuckled. "I should've known."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I pointed at the bartender in the white button-up, sleeves rolled-up casually. He was wearing the flashiest blue sequined vest I have ever seen with a neat black satin bow-tie around his collar. "Him, right? Looks like little Carlitos has a crush!"

Frowning with embarrassment, he punched my arm and whined, "Shut up!"

I massaged my arm and laughed. "Ow! Quit whining; it's not my fault you got it bad for the bartender. Now go!"

"Go where?" Carlos appeared thoroughly confused.

"Do I have to do everything for you? Go talk to him!"

The boy started to stammer, but I didn't wait long enough for him to form a coherent sentence. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the cluster of sweaty, inebriated people.

"Wait, Kendall!" he begged, resisting me. "I don't know what to- Hi!"

The bartender flashed a crooked smile as he poured a vodka cooler for the man in front of him. "Hello."

Carlos began to blush like crazy and began to sweat as he racked his brain for something to say. I gave him a friendly shove and he blurted, "Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see!"

He covered his mouth with his hands, mortified. However, the bartender didn't seem to be offended at the slightest. He was amused and chuckling lightly.

"Thanks, but I'm from Texas actually. I'm Logan." He extended a hand and Carlos shook it, his entire being shaking with fear.

"I-I'm Carlos," my tiny friend managed. Oh God, he looked like he was going to pass out.

Logan nodded and leaned against the counter, elbows propped. "Are you from around here?"

"Nope," he replied, taking a seat. "I'm from Texas too."

I shoot him a look, but he refused to make eye contact.

"Really?" the pale brunette asked, quirking his eyebrows. "Which part?"

Carlos cleared his throat. "Um, actually, I'm not from Texas. I don't know why I said that."

At first Logan was silent, and that worried me. Then he busted out laughing. "You're really funny, you know that?"

The Latino's face lit up.

"Really?" he beamed.

A small smile formed at the corner of my lips as I decided to leave those two flirty lovebirds alone. In the meantime, I gotta find something worthwhile to do. Basically, avoid getting hit on by scummy, intoxicated strangers and avoid getting puked on. I took a seat on the opposite side of the bar where another bartender was serving.

"Just beer is fine," I said.

The blonde behind the counter passed me a bottle and I thanked him with a nod. I drank a small sip from it before setting it back down onto the wooden table and pulling out my phone. Might as well play some 'Angry Birds.'

I was on a roll tonight! There wasn't one level where I wasn't getting three stars on until I was rudely interrupted by a tall, brooding brunette. At least he wasn't wasted. This gentleman grabbed the chair next to mine and ordered a scotch.

"Hey," he said, looking at me with mystery shimmering in his eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were since the lighting in the club was absolutely crap.

I nodded politely and took another swig from the brown glass bottle, eyes back onto my iPhone screen.

"Hey," the stranger repeated, a lot louder this time.

I exhaled slowly and turned to him. "I heard you the first time."

The man chuckled and sipped his drink. "It's not nice to ignore people, you know?"

"I don't know ya," I simply said and returned to the intense stage of 'Angry Birds' I was having difficulties passing.

He reached for my phone and plucked it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I snarled, snatching for my phone back.

"Finally you greet me back!" He glanced down at my phone and finished my game. Then he handed it back.

"You're welcome."

I gaped at my phone, then back at him. He just beat the damn level! I slid off the chair and spun around to leave, but I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" the brunette inquired.

"Somewhere else," I responded nonchalantly.

"Stay and chat, it's good for you," he urged, patting the seat I was just in.

"No." I was getting tired of this guy really quickly.

"Why not?" he demanded, frustrated.

"I don't know ya," I said.

"I'm James Diamond. Now you do."

He held out his hand for me to shake, but I just stared at it blankly while occasionally taking small drinks of my beer.

"Well bye."

I heard him let out an exasperated moan and I was suddenly being forced back into my seat.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, eyebrows pushed together in aggravation. "Not cool!"

He didn't care. James merely rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to make small talk with you."

"I know," I told him. "Now please let me leave."

"What, you have something against meeting new people?" the taller sneered. "Why can't you just say something to me?"

I shook his hand off my shoulder aggressively and exhaled forcefully. "If I recall, I did. And if I'm not talking right now, who is?"

"Okay, what's your problem, Blondie?"

"You."

"You're difficult, you know that?"

I shrugged. "I've heard."

"So you'll stay?"

I shot him a strange look. "What makes you think that?"

"If you're such a bitter heart, why are you here in a club?"

"My friend's birthday," I replied.

James turned around to scan the room. "You mean that guy flirting with the cute bartender?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Well doesn't mean you can't have some fun." He winked. I don't think he meant anything innocent by that.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Ew."

"What?" the guy shot. "You don't like what you see?"

I pretended to gag, which I guess amused him. "I don't sleep around with people like you. I happen to be quite aware of STDs."

"So you think I'm dirty?"

"Tell me what would make me think otherwise."

James smugly raised an eyebrow and smirked, crossing his arms against his chest. "So Fluffy-Brows thinks he's all high and mighty huh?"

I shook my head. "No, I know."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to me, our noses almost touching. "Do I have to teach you a lesson?"

I stuck my hand between our faces and pushed his away. "No, that's gross. Is _everything_ that comes out of your mouth this crude?"

"More or less. Depends who I'm talking to," he admitted.

I laughed sarcastically. "Funny."

"That wasn't a joke."

Well this was getting real tiring real fast. Do you think Carlos would mind if I left without him?

I let out a deep breath and pushed past him.

"I didn't come here to get hit on by skeevy men like you, so please just leave me alone," I sighed before spinning around to find Carlos and get the hell out of here.

This just wasn't worth it. I'll make it up to Carlos some other time. Maybe for his birthday, I'll just get him Logan's number or something, I don't know. But I couldn't stand being around that creeper, James. I didn't even need to see his face clearly to know that I absolutely hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>I've realized I rarely write KoganJarlos anymore...  
>Maybe I should start that up again.<br>And I've never written Kenlos in my entire life.  
>I gotta try something new! :)<br>Anyways, reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Wicked Games

**You know how it is when you have a new story. :P  
>Ideas keep poppin' up! Yeah... I'm halfway done with typing the next chappy for 'Misguided Ghosts' but I'm not completely satisfied with where it's going.<br>And 'Is This Real?' is being a total prick and just not cooperating with me, so enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>It was 10 AM and the dear birthday boy was spending the entire morning with his head in the shitter.<p>

"I can't believe you ordered five drinks in the span of like, fifteen minutes," I sighed, rubbing circles soothingly on my best friend's back.

Carlos groaned into the open toilet. "Shut up."

"What the hell were you thinking?" I lectured, handing him a paper towel to wipe his mouth.

"I was thinking I could impress him," he said, hugging his knees as he leaned against the wall. "I have never experienced such a bad hangover."

I chuckled. "No kidding. And you didn't even get his number?"

The sick Latino managed to grin, fumbling for something in his back pocket and pulling out a piece of folded up paper.

"No way," I breathed, laughing and snatching it from his fingers.

I unfolded it. Yup, all ten digits there.

"Well congrats."

He shot me a weak smile before leaning over to the toilet again to empty his stomach. I sighed and went back to patting his back gently.

"So why'd you pull me out of there so fast?" Carlos finally asked.

I rolled my eyes as I recalled last night's scenario.

"I was getting hit on by some dude," I said.

"…Was he cute?"

I sent him a weird look before curling my lips into a small smile. "I don't know, I couldn't really see. But he was gross."

The smaller boy chuckled faintly before retching.

"God dammit! How can I possibly puke this much?" he wailed to the ceiling.

I laughed.

I eventually got bored and decided to play some 'Angry Birds.' Carlos wouldn't let me leave his side so I might as well drown out the disgusting sloshing of his puke with some catchy background music. I reached for right front pocket, but it wasn't there. I checked the left one. Nope. Back two? Nada. What the hell? Did I honestly lose it?

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. "See Kendall? That's what happens when you go to clubs."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

I looked at Carlos. "Yeah, sorry. I lost my phone at the club I think. I swore I had it on me the entire time…"

The brunette frowned. "That sucks. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere."

"I hope."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room on my laptop updating my Tumblr when I heard a light knock on my half-opened door. I shifted my eyes to the doorway.<p>

"Kendall?"

I smiled and motioned for my roommate to come in.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" I asked, shutting my laptop and setting it aside.

The small boy climbed onto my bed and sat criss-cross apple sauce. (1)

"So I called Logan," he told me with a big grin spread on his face.

"And did you set up a date?" I inquired, interested.

He nodded. "He wants to double date! He said he has a friend he wants you to meet."

I exhaled slowly and my smile began to fade. "Um, Carlos, I don't know how to say this but I don't think I'm ready to start dating."

He gave me a whack on the arm and huffed. "Kendall, it's been a year since that jackass Jett dumped you. _Please_ get over him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, if it were only that easy," I retorted. "And besides, I don't even know who this guy is and what he looks like."

"Then you'll find out!"

I quirked a thick eyebrow and shook my head. "No way."

Carlos pushed his lower lip out and clasped his hands together, putting it below his chin.

_Damn him and his puppy dog face!_ I cursed inwardly.

"No, Carlos," I repeated, carefully enunciating each syllable.

"Kendall, you made me leave early last night. You cut into my Logan flirting time," he reminded, putting a hand on his hip.

I scoffed. "Oh please, Carlos. One more sip of that cocktail and it would've been 'puking on Logan' time. You should be glad."

His face incarnadined. "Well still! Please, for me?"

I stared at him. He seriously wasn't going to give up was he?

"It's just one daaaaaaate!" he sang, batting his eyelashes.

I snickered and threw my pillow at him. He caught it and chucked it back my way.

"Is that a yes?" he eagerly asked.

"_Yes_," I reluctantly confirmed.

I cringed when he let out a high-pitched squeal slash scream.

"Hold up, let me go call Logie back!" he exclaimed, hopping off my bed and running out.

"My date better be fucking gorgeous!" I called to him, joking.

* * *

><p>Carlos and I sat in the booth, waiting patiently for our dates to arrive. My friend was sweating bullets as he frequently checked his cell phone for the time. I would've, but I lost it.<p>

He pulled his phone out for the nth time in ten minutes, so I snatched it from his small hands.

"Kendall!" he snapped, dark eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Checking the damn time won't make it go faster," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Calm the hell down."

The Latino shifted uneasily in his sit and wiped his damn palms on the sides of his denim. He swallowed thickly and nodded briskly.

"You're right," he choked out. "Be calm. I can do that."

From a distance, the bells attached to the restaurant doors rang, making our heads turn. I noticed Carlos tense up when he realized it was Logan and a tall guy wearing shades and a cap. _Hm, not bad…_ I thought to myself. But it wasn't the time to check out my date. I needed to get Carlos to relax.

I forcefully turned his head so his face was facing me.

"Listen Carlos, just be yourself and have a good time," I lectured, looking him directly in his brown eyes that held fear. "You'll do great, and Logan will love you."

As if on cue, Logan and his buddy (my date) slid into the seats across from us.

"Hey, you found us," Carlos nervously said, trying to break the ice. "How _awesome._"

I stifled a giggle. He was trying so hard to rid the air of any awkwardness. Carlos must've heard me, because he kicked my leg and sent me a death glare.

"Ow!" I mouthed, glaring back.

Logan chuckled and turned to me.

"Hi, you're Kendall. I think I saw you last night."

He stuck out his hand, and I grabbed it and shook it.

"Yeah, you did. I'm sorry about pulling Carlos out of the bar so early," I said. "But I think if he ordered one more drink, he would've just passed out."

The tan-skinned boy next to me blushed and attempted to hide behind his menu as Logan laughed a charming laugh.

"Oh excuse me, this is James. James, this is Kendall."

I smiled at the guy behind the shades and hat, extending my hand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," I greeted.

"And it's _very_ nice to meet you," the guy purred.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

I let out an uneasy laugh. "I'm sorry, you sound kind of familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

The tall brunette removed his shades and hat. "Possibly. Now do you know who I am?"

I squinted as I tried to recollect my thoughts. He for sure looked damn familiar, but I wasn't sure…

"Um, not really. Can you help me out?" I admitted, shooting him an apologetic look.

My date smirked. "I'm James Diamond. Do you know me now?"

I coughed and my heart almost stopped. _Oh Lord!_ I moaned to myself.

"Whoa, you okay there buddy?" Carlos asked, concerned.

I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, excuse me. I have to go to the restroom," I quickly blurted and leapt from my seat.

I barged into the men's restroom at full speed and splashed cold water onto my face as I wondered why God was playing me. Have I sinned recently or something? What did I do exactly to make me deserve putting up with a sleazy guy who also happened to be my best friend's crush? This was all way too much. I gripped the sink tightly in anger, knuckles turning white.

"You okay there, sexy?"

I slowly turned around to see James standing there with a huge smile on his face. I glowered at him and turned back to face to the mirror, letting out a contained breath.

"Don't call me that," I muttered, reaching for the pile of paper towels next to me. "You planned this didn't you?"

He tapped his foot and put on a thinking face. "Hm, more or less."

"Why?" I desperately asked, whirling around to face him. "Do you enjoy putting me through tormenting situations like these?"

"I just want you to give me a chance."

I closed my eyes and passed my hand through my blonde hair. "For what? A quick fuck? I'm sorry, but I'm not like that."

The taller shrugged. "Well, I could go for a quick fuck. But that's not _entirely_ what I meant. Maybe we can be more."

I let out a sound of disgust. "You're repulsive, you know that? There's no way I'm going to spend an hour or two with you. I'm leaving."

As I was opening the door, a strong force pushed it shut again.

"Now you don't want to do that," the brunette said.

I spun around to face him, impatient. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm Logan's friend and the little Latino boy is infatuated with him," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow, as if saying "so what?"

"_So_ if you don't like me, Logan won't date Carlos. He's super into the whole 'bros before hoes' type of shit. And if I tell him how about you hate me, poor little Carlos won't have a boyfriend," he finished, clearly proud of his thinking.

I gasped in horror. "You _wouldn't_."

He laughed. "I think you both know I would."

I wanted to slap him so hard that he'd change races, but I couldn't. I couldn't let this bastard ruin Carlos' relationship. Logan was good for my immature friend, and Carlos usually doesn't do well with dates. Why was Logan friends with this douchebag anyway?

I swallowed before softly answering, "Fine, I'll do this."

He reached into his pocket and handed me the object. "You'll probably need this."

"…Is that my phone?"

"Yup."

"What the hell?" I snapped. "You stole my fucking phone?"

"I had to. I needed your number," James flippantly said.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "And what the hell did you tell Logan?"

"I said you dropped it."

I couldn't even begin to fathom why he would do such a thing.

He gestured for me to exit the bathroom and I complied. I'm like a damn dog now, listening to whatever this fucker told me to. I can't believe my best friend's boyfriend's best friend is blackmailing me right now. I took a seat in the booth again.

"Hey Kendall, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I glumly murmured back to my pal as I scanned down the menu for the tenth time.

Our waiter for the night brought us our water and scribbled down our orders before running off to send them to the kitchen.

"So Kendall, how long have you known Carlos?" Logan asked me, smiling.

I racked my brain for the exact date. "Um, five years, two months, and sixteen days."

Logan and James sat there gaping at me.

I shrugged and took a sip from my soda. "I remember dates really well."

"Well aren't _you_ the little freak?" James hummed, sending me a wink my way.

I wanted to puke out my organs. That was just revolting. I glared at him and growled deep in my throat.

"James," Logan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't say that."

"Thank you," I said.

He shot me a knowing glance and a small smile before he turned to Carlos.

"So Carlos, what do you do?"

"My dream is to be the coach for a hockey team, but as for right now, I'm a high school coach," he chirped, proud of his achievements.

A grin started to grow on his date's face. "That's really awesome! I bet it's a tedious job."

The Latino shrugged. "I guess, but it's worth it. How about you James?"

"I don't work," James laughed. "I have an inheritance. My parents died when I was 16."

For a moment, everyone was silent, eyes darting around for something to speculate. The brunette rolled his hazel eyes.

"So how about you Kendall?" James asked.

I shot him a skeptical look. Does everything that comes out of this guy's mouth sound cynical?

"I'm a talent scout for Rocque Records," I replied blithely.

James raised his eyebrows and leaned in. "Really? Can you sing?"

"I'm a talent scout, you retar—"

I stopped myself before I could finish. I looked around to see my friend and his date staring at me with confused looks.

"…You ridiculously cute thing," I stuttered, trying to save myself. "Not a singer. A _talent. Scout._ Get it?"

"Jeez, I'm not an idiot. I was just asking," James retorted.

I called the waiter over.

"Can I have a beer?"

"Sure," he said.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, James is an asshole! :)<br>I had stupid Internet issues for the longest time, which sort of explains the lack of updates.  
>I have the next chapter already typed out, so I'll be posting it maybe at the end of the week?<br>In the meantime, I have SATs to study for and my math placement test, so updates will be coming a LOT slower.  
>I'm really sorry, I wish I could kick SATs in the nuts.<br>Hope you enjoyed it~.  
>And tell me what you think about James blackmailing, and what you think is going to happen! <strong>


	3. Liar

**Yay, I'm updating quickly for this story~.  
>Once you read this chapter, you'll know I have lots of smutty goodness coming your way. :3<br>Except idk how good the smut will be considering it'll be my first time. ._.  
>Welp~! Anyways, I'll shut up so you can read it!<br>****The first part of the chapter is in continuation of Kendall's P.o.V. okay? Just to clarify.  
>I kind of switched a lot of P.o.V.s in the chapter, and I swear it won't happen a lot! This is kind of a filler to move things along. Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Tonight, I've learned something. Don't just trust people because they're hot and have pretty faces. They're probably some fucker who wants to ruin everyone's lives.<p>

I wanted to strangle James. Many times throughout the date, he would purpose make Logan and Carlos leave the booth so we would be alone _just_ to spite me. I was seriously considering just fucking it up for Carlos and Logan; it really just wasn't worth it. And if Carlos was really my friend, he'd understand and not force me to date this jerkoff for his own sake.

But the night was drawing to a close and I just couldn't fucking wait to get back home. I was seriously debating whether to tell Carlos about the stupid blackmail or not. The driving arrangements were like this: Carlos drops Logan off at his house and James drops me off. This way, we'll "be alone with our dates and whatever happens can happen." I'm guessing Logan meant the kiss. Yeah, James isn't going to be kissing these lips tonight.

"Can we turn on the radio?"

"Go to hell."

James chuckled amusingly and clicked it on. "I'm taking that as a yes. Any radio stations you like?"

"You're a heartless prick."

He stuck his tongue out as he fiddled with the channel knob, struggling to find one he liked. "Aha! I love this song."

"Please go and play in traffic... and keep your hands on the steering wheel. I don't wanna die."

"Kendall, please loosen up and enjoy the song."

"How does a fucker like you sleep at night?"

The pretty boy sighed, maintaining his gaze ahead of him. "Or don't."

"Seriously? How can you live with the guilt?" I quickly glanced at him before turning away. "Don't you have a conscience?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Could've fooled me."

"Why are you so bitter about this?"

"Oh, I don't know, 'cause you're _blackmailing me_?" I snorted. "And turn left here."

He followed my orders and the car turned left.

"Don't think of it as blackmail," he finally said.

"So what do I think of it as?"

"Anything but blackmail."

"Yeah, that makes _so_ much sense."

"It doesn't make sense when you think about it."

_Man this guy is full of bullshit._

I decided to just not respond. He was giving me a headache, and I'm pretty sure the two beers I downed weren't helping the situation.

"We're here," I said as he pulled over to the sidewalk.

I rushed to get out of the car and briskly walked to the front door; however, I was stopped just before I reached the door.

"Aren't you going to give me a little kiss?" James asked sweetly, fluttering his long eyelashes. He puckered his lips and I slapped him.

"Hell no," I growled. "Go away."

"You can't not kiss on a date."

"You can if you didn't enjoy it," I reminded.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, one kiss."

I pretended to think about it. "How about… no."

I turned around and sauntered into the lobby with all the dignity I had left inside of me. I pressed the "up" button on the elevator and stepped into the vacant space. I pushed the number four, the elevator humming to life. The sliding doors opened and I strode out and towards my room. I stuck my key in, twisted it, and flung the door wide open. The first thing I did was take a shower and then I went to sleep. Today was just too long of a day.

* * *

><p><span>James' P.o.V.<span>

After I sent the blonde home, I drove back home (using the long route) to my shared apartment with Logan. I inserted my apartment door key and pushed it open, finding my roommate and Carlos kissing on the sofa.

I quickly tightly shut my eyes and dropped everything in my hands for joking purposes.

"My innocent eyes!" I screamed. "I cannot unsee what I have just seen!"

I peeked out the corner of my eyes and saw the Latino scramble off of the sofa and pull down his shirt that was riding up. He was blushing like crazy.

"Ha ha, very funny Diamond," Logan laughed, getting on his feet. "Don't worry, Los, he's just kidding."

The boy bit his lip and nodded quickly. "So… I'll call you?"

The bartender nodded his head in approval and opened the door for Carlos, who hastily fled the apartment.

"Wow, I don't even want to know what would happen if I didn't come home tonight," I sarcastically wondered.

The shorter brunette rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm sorry you had to 'shield your innocent eyes.'"

"It's all good now. A boy's gotta grow up one day, right?" I joshed back, flinging myself onto the couch and kicking my feet up on the coffee table.

"So how are things with Kendall?"

Logan took the seat next to me.

"Um, they're… going," I lied. _Yeah right, Kendall hates me. Stupid arrogant but attractive blonde._

Honestly, I wasn't the bad guy here. Kendall forced me to blackmail him. He thinks he's all high and mighty, too good for a guy like me, so naturally I have to show him he's wrong. And the only way to get his attention is to use Carlos and Logan's relationship. As much as I didn't like to, it was my one shot. There was something about Kendall. Maybe I was desperate to get laid, and my mind was playing tricks on me. I always did like the ones who played "hard-to-get;" it made the sex that much better. But maybe there was more. Ha, yeah right, I'm James fucking Diamond. I belong to no one.

"James," he sighed, looking up at me.

"Logan," I said back, an entertained expression on my face.

"Don't… use him, alright?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"I know you like to… sleep around… and I think that you really need to _try_ to commit."

The truth was I wanted to commit, but I was afraid. What if the person I loved dies from a freak accident or something? I may have seemed nonchalant when parents were brought up, but I've never gotten over the death of my own.

"Yeah, okay," I replied. "I hear you."

"Do you?" Logan questioned skeptically. "Kendall didn't talk very much. I thought you said you were flirting with him all night at the bar."

I exhaled slowly as I searched my brain for a good lie. "He's just a bit shy, I guess. I'm sure he'll warm up."

"Well, okay," he said, standing up. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night buddy."

I smiled. "Good night."

When Logan left the room, I let out a breath of air. I ran my fingers through my brunette locks and shut my eyes. What on earth did I get myself into? Kendall hates me and I don't know where I'm going with this. It seems like I'm winging it. Maybe I should sweet talk him. Then we'll have mind-blowing sex and the end. So what if he'll get hurt? As long as I'm not getting hurt anymore, everything is good. Yeah, everything will be fine.

* * *

><p><span>Carlos' P.o.V<span>

When I got home, the lights were already off, except for the one in the kitchen. I assumed Kendall already went to sleep. I really wanted to tell him about the small make-out sesh I had with Logan until I was interrupted by James' homecoming. But then I also wanted to ask him what was wrong. Did he not like James? I mean, I guess he's a little snarky, but I thought he was a nice guy. A _much_ bigger improvement on that piece of trash, Jett.

Anyway, Kendall has been acting all sorts of weird during the date, and I wanted to get to the bottom of this. However, it won't be easy. Kendall's too stubborn to admit anything's wrong, and I'm going to need to pry it out of him. I know he has the best of intentions. He doesn't want to burden me with his troubles; he wants to be the rock that I hold onto when thinks get shaky and I appreciate that a lot. Sometimes, though, I just want him to confide in me and tell me what's on his mind.

"…Carlos?" a groggy voice called from the doorway.

I spun around to see the tall blonde with semi-messy hair and red eyes.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you up?" I whispered.

He shook his head 'no' and approached me.

"I don't feel good, and I can't sleep," he told me. "Did you two kiss?"

I tried to fight the huge smile forming, but it looked like a deformed smile instead. "Yeah."

He gave me a tired smile and patted me on the back. "Nice one."

The taller walked past me towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. I followed him.

"So what do you think of James?"

To my surprise, he dropped the glass cup. It hit the floor and shattered into a sharp, jagged pieces. I rushed to his side and pushed him away, cleaning it up. I was _not_ having a tired Kendall cleaning up glass that imposed a risk of cutting him.

"You don't have to do that for me," he mumbled.

I ignored him and proceeded to clean the shards off the tile floor. After dumping the remains of the glass, I poured him another glass of water. This time I waited until he finished the water.

"So about James?" I asked again.

He stared at nothing in particular. "What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

He blinked slowly, as if thinking what to say. "Yeah, he's nice."

_Okay, he's so lying._

"Kendall," I scoffed, "Are you really going to lie to me? If you don't like him, just say so."

"No, I do," he said softly, as though it pained him. He met my eyes and forced a smile. "He's nice."

I shot him a puzzled look. Why in the world was he lying to me? I've never felt more betrayed before. I thought he could trust me.

"Kendall, if you're still thinking about Jett—"

His face darkened and slammed his empty cup down on the counter. "Don't. Even. Mention. His. Fucking. Name."

I quickly expressed regret. "It's just… he was a nasty person. Not everyone you date and let into your life is going to take your virginity and just leave, okay?"

"Carlos, it's not even about that!"

Kendall paused, thinking about what to say next.

"It's more than that," he finally continued, pacing back and forth now. "It's not just about my first time. I'm afraid that people are just going to use me for sex and leave. It's not _just_ because it was my first time. I don't want it to happen with my second or even third time. Do you understand?"

"Look," I spoke up, "I trust James. He seems like a good guy, despite his 'I'm-too-cool-for-this' attitude towards some topics. So if you don't like him because you don't trust him, I say you give him a chance."

"You don't even know what he said to me," the blonde snapped, turning to face me. "He—Nevermind."

He started to walk back towards his room.

"Wait, what did he say?" I called after him.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

And with that, he slammed his door shut. Well, so much for talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes, stupid James.<br>He's going to pull a Jett Stetson. Or at least wants to.  
>I felt very bleah about this chapter, but whatever.<br>It's a filler.  
>Hope you liked the quick update. :)<br>Next chapter will probably be James' P.o.V. Or actually maybe Logan's since he didn't have a P.o.V. But who knows, whatever adds to the story at the moment.  
>Review if you wish, although it's very greatly appreciated. :3<br>Thanks for reading loves! **


	4. Absolutely Nothing to Me

**Sorry for not updating!  
>I've been so busy lately!<br>School started, and AP Calc has been hell for me.  
>It's a long story that no one probably wants to hear about, but I got misplaced into a higher math level with the mistake on my part. :|<br>So yeah... been working hard for that. Junior year sucks.  
>ANYWAY, this is a horrible update. I'm so sorry. My first attempt at writing smut and it ultimately failed. This is on my list to be rewritten... Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, I had another brilliant plan. I tapped the right temple of my head and sighed with content. I swung my legs onto the sides of my bed, pushing my fluffy blue blanket off of me, and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes.<p>

I made my way into the hallway and bumped into my roommate, hair flying everywhere and pajamas wrinkled.

"Morning," he droned, walking towards the kitchen in a zombie-like manner.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park today?" I asked, following him.

He stopped in front of the coffee maker and stood there, motionless. Finally, he pushed the power button on and shrugged.

"I can't; I have work," Logan remembered as he began to prepare his morning coffee.

"We can go right now. You can go call Carlos and Kendall and then shower as you wait for your coffee," I suggested, neck craning forward in hopefulness.

"Why don't you call Kendall?" the bartender mumbled as he slumped into the seat next to me.

_Because he hates me._

"Because I'm showering first, and I take the longest to get ready."

Logan nodded in agreement and murmured something under his breath before whipping out his phone.

* * *

><p>When my smart friend told me that Kendall refused to go, I couldn't help but pout. This smart ass blonde was ruining everything! Why couldn't he just go along with the fucking plan like a good boy? But no worries! I'm James Diamond and I can do anything.<p>

"Why can't he go again?" I asked.

"Something about work," Logan shrugged, adjusting his skinny tie. Seriously, only Logan would wear a tie to a freaking amusement park…

"Really?" I wondered, leaning forward onto the counter. "Where?"

"Uh, The Music Box? It's a venue in Hollywood," the paler brunette said. "Does this look okay?"

"Logan, you realize you're going to an amusement park, _not_ an award show right?" I snickered, toying with his tie.

He smacked my hand and narrowed his eyes menacingly at me. "Whatever!"

I chuckled and went to get my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Logan called from the other room as I opened the door.

"The Music Box," I replied and slipped out the door to my car, engine revving to life as I turned the key.

* * *

><p>I walked into the small, cramped venue. Although the sun was out, it was pretty crowded for a club. I scanned the room for the sight of those furry eyebrows that belonged to the blonde, double checking all the tall, blonde males in the room. Then my raised my eyebrows when my target came into sight. He was drinking beer at the bar, and there seemed to be no bands on right now. Hmm… fishy.<p>

"So, Kendall, you lying about having work?" I said slyly, sliding into the swivel chair next to him and ordered a dry martini.

The bushy-browed boy jumped at the sound of my voice, releasing a low chuckle from my throat.

"What are you doing here?" he groaned, half tipsy half surprised.

I grabbed the beer bottle from his hand and placed it on the other side of me.

"How many did you drink? Like ten?"

He didn't really respond, and just stared at his empty bottles that stood in front of him on the table.

The bartender handed me my order and I took a small sip.

"How'd you find me?" Kendall questioned.

"Logan. Carlos probably told him," I answered, popping an olive into my mouth before turning to the cutie. "You _do_ realize no one buys your 'I have to go to work' story, right?"

He laughed silently, which in actuality made my heart soar. "Yeah I know. I'm not a great liar."

"You're a lot more delightful when you're drunk," I told him. "And you're sexy as fuck. You should drink more often."

I smiled and handed him back the beer. "But next time, get something stronger."

Kendall shot me a dirty look. "And you're still rather crude, smashed or not."

I shrugged and took it as a compliment. "I try."

He sighed and called the bartender over. "Can I have a shot of liquor?"

"Ooh, look at Kendall being all manly and taking _shots_."

I purred "shots" more than anything, and the boy stiffened. I think I was seriously turning him on. The bartender handed him the small shot and the blonde downed it almost immediately. He signaled for the bartender to bring another one.

"Slow down there, tiger," I laughed, taking another sip.

* * *

><p>"James~," Kendall moaned into my mouth.<p>

I pulled away from our kiss and grinned as I heard a drunk Kendall whine underneath me, shirtless. I licked the shell of his ear and a loud gasp escaped the blonde's lips. I slowly my way down towards his "package," giving him small, gentle kisses down his torso and stopped just above the fly of his jeans. I popped open the button and unzipped it, pulling it off of his legs.

"Hurry!" Kendall breathed, the bulge growing bigger.

I chuckled and pulled off his boxers too. When I first saw his junk, I almost choked on my own spit. It was _fucking huge_. Licking my lips, I bent down and licked the head, slowly, as I watched Kendall's face turn from frustration to bliss.

He let out a whimper, and then heavy breaths as he tried to contain his moans. I picked up the pace and took in his entire member, bobbing my head in a rhythmic pattern. Going faster and faster, the whimpers turned to full blown exclaims of pleasure, which made my own manhood throb. He ran his fingers through my hair matted down by sweat and gripped it as he pushed his deeper into my mouth. Damn, horny Kendall was fucking rough!

I pulled it out with a pop and got onto my feet. I pulled Kendall up into a sitting position and smashed my lips against his aggressively.

"Do you want to do it?" I said huskily into his ears, making him shudder.

He nodded vigorously and bit his lip. "Fuck yes."

"Good."

I pushed him back onto his back again, sucking on my index finger before slowly pushing it into Kendall's hole. He hissed in pain, and I stopped for a second. He grunted to let me know it's okay to keep pushing. After inserting my entire index finger, I added a second one. Then a third.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He gulped and waited for his breathing to slow down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I pulled my digits out and placed my own erection right outside his hole. I took his hand, and he squeezed it to notify he was ready. Gently and slowly, I pushed it in, making sure not to hurt Kendall. The blonde groaned, face scrunched in pain.

"Move," he finally managed.

I began to pump in and out, gradually going faster. A groan in pleasure found its way out of my mouth and I threw my head back as the tightness of Kendall gave me nothing but pleasure. I was slamming into him now, momentarily not caring how Kendall was doing. Until he let out an ear-shattering moan. I guess I found that spot.

I repeated my actions, hitting that same exact nerve each time, which resulted in a screaming Kendall. Man he was a screamer.

"JAMES! JAMES, OH MY GOD. RIGHT THERE," he panted, beginning to stroke himself. "I'm coming…"

"Me too," I managed through erratic breathing.

He was the first to orgasm, thick white seed shooting onto my sweaty abs. I came shortly after and we fell next to each other, trying to catch our breaths.

After moments of silence, I looked back to see how Kendall was doing, but he was fast asleep. Poor guy had several beers and five shots. He was drunk as fuck.

I returned my gaze back to the ceiling, a smile of satisfaction wide on my face. I did it. I slept with Kendall. I'm done with him now. He was one of the best fucks I ever had, and it was fun while it lasted. It's not like he'd care anyway, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was crappy.<br>I'm sorry guys. I whipped this up in literally 20 minutes because I needed to give you guys something!  
><strong>**And I know if I tell myself I'll write it next time, I won't.  
>I really just don't have the time. :\<br>I will try to get this rewritten, oh Lord. I can't get over how bad the smut scene was. -.-  
><strong>**Reviews are greatly appreciated, although I'm kind of scared. DON'T KILL ME OKAY.**

**I wrote a friendship Kames story, by the way. :) A one-shot.  
>It's technically "friendship" only because slash wouldn't really be "slash" in it,<br>****but feel free to wear your slash goggles. :D If you squint, you can see the slashiness... Idk it's hard to explain.  
>It was fun to write though.<br>Here's the summary so people who aren't interested don't have to look in my profile to see the summary:  
><strong>_There are days like these where you're just grateful that you're alive. Days where you're with your best friend, and you feel like the luckiest person in the world. Today was one of those days. ONE-SHOT Kames friendship. _


	5. Burning Every Bridge on My Way Out

**So two reasons for my lack of updates.  
>1) I have crappy time management skills and I always procrastinate, thus, making no time for me to write new chapters.<br>& 2) For this story, I hated that last chapter so every time I started this I wanted to trash it.  
>But here I am.<br>This chapter started out good, but the end was meh.  
>P.S. I don't know how drunk people act... so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. <strong>

* * *

><p>Fun carnival music filled the warm LA air and the whole park smelled of cotton candy and churros, two of my favorite things aside from corn dogs. I mean, who <em>wouldn't<em> love corn dogs! And the other best part was that I was spending my day alone with a hot bartender who actually liked me. _He liked me. No one ever thought of me as more than a friend or a teddy bear._

"Ooh! Logie look! A balloon clown!" I chattered excitedly, pointing with my right finger as intertwined my left arm with his right.

He smiled his adorable crooked smile at me, his beloved dimples finding his way onto his flawless face.

"Calm down, baby, don't jump him okay? You might scare him."

I pouted like a child. "I'm not scary!"

He leaned forward to kiss me. "I'm sorry, you're right. You're adorable."

I beamed and skipped towards the clown, dragging Logan by the arm.

"Hi!" the clown exclaimed in an exaggerated voice.

I think he was creeping out Logan because the bartender was squirming.

"Hi!" I shouted louder. "Can you make a hat?"

The clown quickly pulled out a purple balloon and filled it up with air. He twisted and bent the balloon until it looked sort of like a top hat. I jumped enthusiastically and immediately put it on my head. I turned to Logan and puffed out my chest.

"I am Captain Corndog, defender of the seas!" I announced in a heroic voice.

My date began to laugh and almost doubled over. "Oh… Carlos y-you're… so f-funny!"

I felt satisfied with myself. Even Kendall's never laughed at my jokes like that before, which I really don't get. I was a funny dude! My thoughts were shifted once again as I saw a corndog stand, immediately grabbing Logan with me. As I was pulling him, he quickly paid the clown and caught up with me.

"Can I have two corndogs?" I chirped at the teenager manning the cart.

"Whatever," he mumbled robotically and pulled out two corndogs from the clear heated container. "It's going to be $5."

I rummaged through my pocket and pulled it out, preparing to give him a five dollar bill. Suddenly, the wallet was gone and I looked up, confused. My date was holding it in his hand, waving it in the air as he shook his head.

"_I'm _paying," he simply said, handing his own money to the cashier who rolled his eyes.

I huffed and narrowed my eyes. "I can pay too, you know!"

The brunette laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, corndog in one hand. "I know."

I kind of forgot what I was thinking about, so I let it slide. He took my hand and held it as we strolled through the amusement park, munching on our corndogs. It was 3 pm now, and the afternoon sun was starting to really heat up the city. We rode on a few roller coasters, and decided it was best to go home. On the way back to his apartment, we were having a heated discussion about superheroes.

"No, Logie, no way. Batman is _not_ better than Captain America!"

Without taking his eyes off the road, Logan chuckled. "Batman is so much cooler than Captain America. Captain America is just… stupid."

"Nuh uh!" I shouted immaturely.

"Carlos, how is he not lame?"

"He saved the world from the Nazis!" I boasted proudly.

"Carlos, you just like the movie because Chris Evans is hot," the taller sighed.

"No it's not the _only_ reason!"

Logan turned into his apartment complex parking lot and parked his car.

"Yeah it is."

He went out of the car and walked to my side, opening the car door for me. I smiled and scooted out of the passenger seat.

"Thanks. And Captain America is still better than Batman."

He rolled his eyes and put an arm around me, heading towards the lobby. We walked in and made our way to the elevator, hitting the 'up' button.

"I gotta give James a call," Logan muttered while pulling out his phone. He held it to his ear and waited for a response.

"Hello?" a hushed voice answered.

"Um, James? It's me."

I pressed my ear to the phone but I couldn't hear what James was saying. Just indistinct gibberish.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" my boyfriend inquired, eyebrows knit together.

More indistinct gibberish.

Logan coughed, choking on his own spit. I gasped and started patting and rubbing his back. As the elevator door slid open, I pulled both of us in and pressed '4.'

"KENDALL?" he suddenly screamed into the phone.

My head snapped towards the frantic boy, eyes wide and mouth gaping. _What did James do to my best friend?_ I tugged at Logan's shirt, eagerly waiting for an answer but he didn't pay attention to me.

"James you promised you were going to try."

Logan seemed almost in tears, which got me even more nervous.

"Well, that may be so but it doesn't mean you do _that_!" he snapped angrily.

The silver doors slid open and we stepped out, walking slowly towards the room.

"Whatever, I'm right outside. We're going to have a talk."

Without another word, he hung up and snatched my head, stomping to his apartment. If you thought I was confused then, I'm completely lost now.

"Wait, Logan! Ow! You're hurting me," I whined, trying to remove myself from his strong grip. "What the hell is going on?"

We stopped abruptly in front of the door and he turned to me, eyes red and watery.

"Baby?" I whimpered, frowning. I was scared.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, hugging me tightly.

"What?" I asked, face smooshed onto Logan's chest. "Why are you sorry?"

"James. James just…"

The door opened and James in a t-shirt and basketball shorts came into view. Logan was glowering at him now and released me from his embrace.

"Logan, stop giving me that look," James nervously commanded.

"James," Logan growled, inching closer. "You _promised_ you were going to try. You _promised_ you wanted to find a relationship. You _promised_ you didn't just want to sleep with him."

"Logan—"

The bartender held up a finger, immediately silencing the pretty boy.

"I'm not fucking finished yet, Diamond. The fact that you slept with him just to sleep with him is one thing."

Wait, now I got it.

"But you got him _drunk_? Are you shitting with me?" he continued, still moving closer to a backing up James.

"What?" I spat. "You got him drunk and then fucked him?"

They both looked at me, surprised I just dropped the f-bomb. Normally I'd be shocked too, but not in this moment.

"Guys, look," the tan brunette tried, but was cut off by glares.

"Carlos?"

I looked to the right and saw a disheveled Kendall, blinking and staring blankly at me. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"No, where am I?" he replied, gazing around the room. "Why does my head hurt so much, and why does my ass feel really sore?"

"Come on, let's go," I suggested, about to leave the room.

"Carlos, wait."

I whirled around to see a guilty-looking Logan.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He's a fucking idiot when it comes to these things. I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again. You're not going to stay friends with him."

James and Logan both raised an eyebrow, not believing I just said that.

"Wait, Carlos, he's my best friend," Logan began. "I'm not going to unfriend him because he's a man whore. Sure I'm mad at him, but—"

I turned to my roommate. "Kendall, can you just sit outside?"

The blonde nodded and sat beside the door, head leaning on the wall. Poor dude was probably still drunk. I closed the door.

"James, please excuse yourself."

He quickly fled the scene.

"Logan, James hurt Kendall badly. I can't date you if you're going to remain friends with James," I explained.

"Are you seriously telling me to choose?" the brunette scoffed. "Carlos, this is stupid."

"It's not stupid," I retorted. "Kendall's first boyfriend took his virginity and then left and broke his heart. And I promised Kendall that James isn't like that because I wanted him to trust again, but it turns out he was. How can I tell him anything anymore?"

He didn't say anything, just stared down at his feet.

"So is it going to be me or James?" I asked quietly.

He remained silent, so I repeated myself, a little louder.

"Carlos, I can't choose," he finally groaned. "You have to understand this. James is my _best friend_. He has always been there for me. And you're my boyfriend. Baby, please don't make me choose."

I shook my head and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't date you anymore."

I stung like crazy to say it, but to see Logan's reaction broke me. I closed my eyes as I shut the door behind me, tears spilling out onto my cheeks. I quickly wiped my tears away, but they were quickly replaced.

"What's wrong?" Kendall groaned out, lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning on the floor next to a passed out Kendall sprawled across the sofa with an aching back. I sat up and cracked my back. I flipped my friend onto his back as gently as I could, but I guess it wasn't as gentle as I hoped. He began to stir and rub his eyes. Slowly they opened.<p>

"Carlos?" he murmured almost inaudibly, reaching up to feel my face.

I delivered a weak chuckle and removed his roaming hands from my mouth.

"Morning," I greeted. "Want breakfast?"

He sat up and clutched his stomach. "No, not really. Be right back!"

The blonde shot up from the couch and made a B-line for the bathroom. I cringed when I heard vomit hit the toilet water, so I went to the kitchen to make him a special Papi Garcia Miracle Drink for his hangover. After it was done, I poured the disgusting liquid into a class cup and went to the bathroom.

"Here you go."

Kendall looked up and grabbed the drink, swallowing a huge gulp of it.

"Ew," he complained, pinching his nose. "This tastes like horse shit."

I laughed. "Yeah, but it'll help with your hangover."

He exhaled slowly and flushed the toilet. He leaned back onto the wall.

"Carlos, I can't remember a thing. I'm trying to and I know it was something to do with James daring me to drink shots, but then after that everything's a haze. And not to mention my butt _really_ hurts."

I knew Kendall had a good impression of what happened, but was in denial. I mean seriously, what else could make someone's ass hurt like that?

"I think you know Kendall," I sighed. "At least a good idea. _Think about it_."

The tall blonde shot me a quizzical look, but then his eyes widened to an impossible size. He shook his head rapidly.

"No. No. That's impossible. Nonononono."

I bit my lip and looked away.

"No, please tell me that's not true. That I didn't let James fuck me," he begged, on the verge of tears. He crawled over to me and forced me to meet his eyes. "_Please tell me I didn't_."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, letting him fall onto me and sob.

The last time I've seen Kendall so vulnerable was when Jett shattered his heart. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I was never a good advice-giver. I was kind of always the one who needed advice. I felt bad that all I could do was hug Kendall and say everything was going to be alright. But why would Kendall believe me now?

As his face was buried into the crook of my neck and I was rubbing circles soothingly on his back, I said, "I broke up with Logan."

The sobbing ceased and only sniffles could be heard. Kendall raised his head to look at me.

"…What?"

"What James did to you wasn't right. You don't deserve this," I said.

"Well what does that have to do with you and Logan?"

"I told him to choose me or James. I can't date someone who has a douchebag best friend that hurt my best friend. You're like my brother."

Kendall shook his head disapprovingly. "Carlos you can't make him choose. You need to take him back."

"Kendall, James played you," I reminded. "How could you possibly even think that I should take Logan back?"

"This is my problem, not yours," he shot. "Don't bring Logan into this. It wasn't his fault."

"Look I've made my decision. Friends before relationship, Kendall. It's always been like that. We promised."

The blonde looked at me skeptically before his lips started to quiver again. So I just pulled him into my arms and let him cry. I really didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boo hoo. :(<br>Poor Logan. Next chapter's going to be in the P.o.V. of Logan most likely._ Most likely_. So I'm not entirely sure yet.  
>I'm going to take turns updating my stories, so the next update will be "Misguided Ghosts!"<br>Thanks for being patient with me, guys~.  
>I appreciate it so much! <strong>


	6. Fix A Heart

**A really short update.  
><strong>**Good news is I kind of know where I'm going to take this. I'm going to write a few more chapters, of course, to see how if it works.  
><strong>**So I just wanted to post this really quick.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the entire incident, and Carlos and I haven't really talked about Logan or James. I did, however, confess about James blackmailing me, which only infuriated Carlos more. Meanwhile, I had recurring nightmares almost nightly. It was of Jett and how he would use to force himself onto me despite my protests. Suddenly, his face would twist and distort into James', and I would awake in a panic, a thick layer of sweat on my forehead. I tried taking sleeping pills, hoping that they would let me have just one night of uninterrupted sleep. Too bad it didn't do much. By now, my sparkling emerald eyes were lackluster from exhaustion, and dark circles were beginning to form.<p>

Carlos, I could tell, hadn't been sleeping well either. Sometimes after waking up startled from my nightmares, I would notice the lights in the living room were on. I would sneak out quietly to see what he was up to. Sometimes he just sat there curled up on the sofa reading his book or watching some TV; other times, though, he would be sniffling and wiping away tears that were falling.

And it went on like this. We kept our feelings in secrecy, and whenever we held conversations, we acted like everything was fine.

That's when I decided that some heartless whore wasn't going to ruin things for my best friend. It was because of _James_ that Logan and Carlos, the world's most perfect couple, weren't together like they should be. It was because of _James_ that Carlos stayed up all night sobbing silently. Everything horrible was James' fault, and he was going to pay for what he did.

I grabbed my car keys and slid it into my pocket as I approached the front door.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked, who was lying on the couch watching _Criminal Minds_. "It's like 12 am."

"Work emergency," I lied, pulling the door open.

I closed the door quickly so that Carlos wouldn't ask any questions and went down the flight of stairs that led to the apartment complex's parking garage. I started my car and headed to the club.

I stormed into the club, eyes darting back and forth to locate the person I was looking for. The man in the flashy vest was at his usual place, pouring and mixing drinks for these people. I made my way to the bar, trying my best to avoid contact from the sweaty drunk goers.

"Logan!" I called out, having trouble pushing past a large cluster of people. "Logan!"

The brunette looked up from the drink he was mixing, and his eyebrows shot up when he saw me push through.

"Uh, Kendall? What are you doing here?" he inquired, handing a customer her order.

"We need to talk."

Logan glanced around, and waved over another brunette.

"Hey Dak, can you replace me for a bit?"

The guy nodded and smiled.

"Sure."

Logan gave Dak a pat on the back before thanking him. He gestured for me to follow him to the back, and so I did. We stepped out into a dimly lit, enclosed area and he shut the door gently, muting out the loud trash people called music these days.

"So?" he prompted, looking at me expectantly. "What's up?"

"Carlos misses you," I blurted.

He exhaled slowly and cleared his throat.

"He hates me."

"_No_, he hates what your asshole of a friend did to me," I spat, probably harsher than I had intended. "But that's not the point. He loves you so much, and I'm not going to let what James did ruin what you two had."

"What we had is over," Logan stated. "End of story."

"No it's not! Look, if you really love him, you'd never give up."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was if you really love something, let it go."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, because he still loves you. He hasn't slept very well lately. I frequently hear him cry during the night, Logan. He misses you so much."

Logan sighed in defeat.

"Well, how about you?"

"What about me?"

He lifted a hand and placed it on my cheek.

"Your eyes are lifeless, and you have dark circles under them," he pointed out. "You haven't slept very well either."

"It's not about me," I snapped, jerking my face away.

"Kendall," Logan said, very seriously, "you never think it's about you. You need to realize that sometimes, your own well-being comes first."

"I can take it," I fibbed, thumbing the hem of my shirt as I fixed my gaze on anything that's not Logan's face. "Trust me, I'm fine."

Logan's stern glare didn't falter a bit though.

"Kendall, you need to tell me. What's going through your mind right now?"

"Look, you and Carlos—"

"Stop!" Logan ordered. "Enough about me and Carlos for now. It's about _you_. Kendall, you don't have to deal with your emotions alone. I _know_ about Jett, okay?"

I gaped at him, unable to find the right lines to respond.

"H-how?" I stammered out.

"Carlos told me," he sighed, taking a seat on the ground.

I followed suit.

"I know about what he did to you, using you for sex and then leaving you. And I know James just made everything so much worse. Kendall, you need to know that it's okay to feel. You had horrible encounters, and repressing all your feelings is just going to worsen things."

I stared at the ground, deep in thought as I absorbed everything that Logan had just said. But I couldn't bring myself to share my thoughts. They were private things; I couldn't possibly just tell him everything. They were called thoughts for a reason.

So I shook my head.

"No. I don't need to tell anyone anything," I decided.

"Kendall…"

"No," I shot, standing up from the gravel. "Look, are you going to get back together with Carlos or not?"

Logan didn't say anything.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Kendall," he finally replied.

I headed towards the entrance to the club, not waiting for Logan to catch up with me. Hell yeah, I was freaking pissed. It was fucking annoying that Logan was trying to be all 'I'm going to save Carlos from heartbreak by staying away' and Carlos was refusing to take Logan back because he 'had to protect me' or some bullshit like that. So if Logan wasn't going to do it and Carlos wasn't going to do it, someone has got to. And this 'someone' is James. He's going to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh how was this? D:<br>****I feel very not confident with my writing right now since I haven't updated anything in a while.  
><strong>**You can expect a way longer chapter next update.  
><strong>**Hope it was okay. c: Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
